Firestar
Firestar is a ginger tom with a battle-scarred, flame colored pelt and brilliant green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Crookedstar's Promise'' :Fireheart is mentioned, though not by name, in the comic at the end of the book when a RiverClan warrior meets with Crookedstar and tells him that a ThunderClan warrior had given Mistyfoot bad news about Silverstream. Bluestar's Prophecy :Not mentioned by name, Rusty is described as a kittypet with a flame colored pelt and green eyes, often sitting on a fence overlooking the forest. Bluestar takes an interest in him after watching him while on a patrol. Bluestar also sees him hunting for a mouse, and then notes that he has sharp eyes, and a natural hunting ability. She mentions him to the medicine cat at the time, Spottedleaf, who seems to know pretty quickly why Bluestar is interested in the kittypet. Bluestar asks to keep an eye on Rusty. It is revealed that Graypaw's encounter with Rusty wasn't an accident, but that it was ordered by Bluestar herself. At the very end, Bluestar is thinking that Goosefeather is right, and that a fire will blaze through the forest after all. Rusty only appears at the last chapter and the manga, when he is in the ThunderClan camp for the first time. From there, he is taught by Lionheart basic Clan Terminology. Bluestar holds an apprentice ceremony for Rusty, and he earns his name, Firepaw. Bluestar reminds herself of Goosefeather's prophecy, looking at Firepaw as the fire that will blaze through the Clans. Firestar's Quest :Firestar is constantly having dreams about some unknown fleeing cats. After a Gathering, he travels to the Moonstone to share dreams with StarClan. Upon arriving and falling asleep, he speaks to Bluestar, who tells him the cats he is having dreams about are the cats of ancient SkyClan, the fifth Clan of the forest, who were driven out by the other Clans. Firestar wants to help SkyClan, but Bluestar refuses because she wants him to stay and assist his Clan. Eventually, Firestar hisses at Bluestar and argues with her, then wakes up. :Later, Silverstream appears to Firestar in a dream, giving him a fish. She reminds him of the life that she gave to him: the life of loyalty to what he feels is right. This convinces him that StarClan wants him to complete this mission, to right the wrong they failed to stop so many moons ago. Firestar is surprised at the taste, thinking that it is "warm and flavorful." :Firestar runs into Smudge while on a patrol and discovers that he is having similar dreams. That night, he decides to stay in Smudge's garden, where he then dreams of Cloudstar, the ancient leader of SkyClan. He is told that he is in the old SkyClan camp, and must make a journey to rebuild SkyClan. The next day he comes back to camp to tell Graystripe, Cinderpelt, and Sandstorm all he knows about SkyClan. At first they think that he is going to go back to being a kittypet again, but when he chooses Sandstorm to go with him on the journey, Graystripe and Cinderpelt agree to watch over the Clan while they're gone. And Firestar tells Graystripe that he wants only Sandstorm to go with him. :Sandstorm and Firestar set out in search of SkyClan. Sandstorm suggests that they spend the night in an abandoned Twoleg nest, but as Firestar steps inside, he becomes frightened from his kittypet roots and insists that they find another place to rest. They get separated after a storm hits, and Firestar looks through all of the Twoleg gardens to try and find Sandstorm. He eventually finds some cats in Twolegplace and they take him to a spot where they get their water, which is how he finds Shorty who says he has seen Sandstorm and leads Firestar to her. He fears that she had died, and feels guilty because they just had an argument about Spottedleaf. Soon they are reunited after Sandstorm saves him from a hostile kittypet. :Firestar and Sandstorm make it to SkyClan's camp, where they meet an old cat named Sky (later renamed Skywatcher), the last cat alive keeping SkyClan's memory. Skywatcher asks Firestar to rebuild the Clan, and Firestar, feeling forced to say yes, obliges. Two kittypets named Cherry and Boris join the new SkyClan, and get their apprentice names, Cherrypaw and Sparrowpaw. Firestar finds enough kittypets, loners, and rogues around the area to rebuild SkyClan. :Before Skywatcher dies, he tells Firestar the prophecy, which later makes in an appearance in the Power of Three Arc: :"There will be three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." :Sandstorm becomes very distressed when Spottedleaf comes to help her heal Patchfoot, and Firestar lets it slip that he and Spottedleaf had seen each other before in his dream. Sandstorm states that Firestar loves Spottedleaf and how the two had always seemed to belong together when Firestar first joined the Clan. Spottedleaf says that she couldn't choose a mate, even if she wanted to very much. Firestar also tells Sandstorm he would love her for all the moons to come and that she would never be second-best to him. Firestar reveals his love for Sandstorm belonged in the life they shared and would last for all the moons to come -- basically he loves Sandstorm more than he will ever love Spottedleaf; Sandstorm is his one true love. Sandstorm accepts, although she gets slightly tense when Firestar brings up the name of Spottedleaf again. :In a dream, Skywatcher also tells him about a medicine cat that he needs to find, and he travels to Twolegplace in search of whoever it is. He asks some cats if they have dreamed of strange things, and a kittypet named Echo says that she has. When she agrees to join SkyClan, he names her Echosong. The Clan finds a large barn full of angry rats which drove out ancient SkyClan. Firestar leads the Clan into attack against them, but Rainfur is killed during the battle, and Firestar loses a life -- Sandstorm saves him from losing his other lives, and tells him she had to choose him over Rainfur. After he revives, Firestar and the other SkyClan cats climb a tree hanging above the barn. Firestar leaps into the barn and kills the lead rat, and all the other rats flee. After the battle, he helps Leafdapple earn her nine lives and become Leafstar. :In the epilogue, Sandstorm gives birth to his two kits, whom they name Leafkit, in honor of Leafstar and Spottedleaf; and Squirrelkit, because of her bushy tail. SkyClan's Destiny :He is mentioned a lot by Leafstar during her thoughts, telling stories, and multiple other times on his brave quest to revive SkyClan. Otherwise, he makes no formal appearances in this book. Stick also mentions him when he was trying to find Sandstorm and Firestar, and tells him that they must find the flame-colored cat. In the Original Arc Into the Wild :As a young kittypet named Rusty, he has been having strange dreams of himself hunting in the forest, though he would always wake up after he failed. Rusty has shown to have great interest in the forest, having inherited it from his adventurous father, Jake. He has a friend named Smudge, who is strongly against Rusty's idea of exploring the forest, claiming it is full of danger. :Rusty ventures into the forest, and is attacked by a forest cat named Graypaw. He confronts Graypaw instead of running away like most kittypets would. That impresses the ThunderClan cats, Bluestar and Lionheart, who watch from the bushes. Graypaw is curious at why Rusty is away from his Twoleg nest. He tells Rusty a few things about the Clan he lives in, called ThunderClan. Rusty, in turn, is asking questions about Clan life. As they question each other, Graypaw senses some cats from ThunderClan approaching and tells him to hide. Rusty wonders how Graypaw can scent them, though not saying it out loud. Bluestar and Lionheart appear from their hiding place, and Bluestar reveals that they had been watching the two young cats. She invites Rusty to join ThunderClan and Graypaw is startled, saying that kittypets couldn't become warriors, because they didn't have warrior blood. Lionheart voices Graypaw's thoughts differently, saying that kittypets were too soft for Clan life, deeply offending Rusty, because he himself knows differently. Rusty says that he will think about Bluestar's offer, and Bluestar gives him until sun-high the next day to decide, when Lionheart would be there. During that time he spends his last day with Smudge, and a couple of other friends. When he is seen by Lionheart and another cat, Whitestorm, he chooses to join the Clan, and they take him to his new home. On the way, they asked him if he could smell anything, and were impressed when he said he could smell other cats. :When Bluestar announces her intent to accept Rusty, many of her Clanmates are infuriated. A young warrior named Longtail taunts him, reminding his Clanmates that Twolegs would invade their territory because of Rusty's collar. Rusty attacks Longtail and hurts him, giving him a torn ear. Longtail tears off Rusty's collar with his teeth, and Bluestar accepts the broken collar as a sign that Rusty should be a Clan cat, and grants him his apprentice name, Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored pelt. :Firepaw is mentored by Tigerclaw and Lionheart, until he eventually gets a very shocking choice for an official mentor: Bluestar. The Clan is very surprised, as it is a high honor, but Tigerclaw remarks that Firepaw wasn't being punished by feeding the enemy warrior, Yellowfang. Bluestar chose him because of his exceptional skill that exceeds the other apprentices, and because she has a suspicion that he was part of the fire prophecy. Tigerclaw continually bullies him, as do the two older and more experienced apprentices, Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Graypaw stays by Firepaw's side all the time and they become best friends. Ravenpaw also becomes their friend, overcoming some of his timidness, but Tigerclaw, his taunting mentor, is still a big target of his nervousness. :Firepaw catches on very fast to everything he is taught, and soon is recognized as a natural warrior with leadership skills, gaining knowledge of Clan routines and heritage. :Later, Firepaw encounters a ShadowClan cat named Yellowfang, who is now living as a rogue since being unfairly driven out by Brokenstar, ShadowClan's cruel leader. They battle, and Firepaw wins, injuring Yellowfang's leg in the process. Instead of turning her over to Bluestar, Firepaw feeds her before feeding his own Clan. After they both have eaten, they are caught by a ThunderClan patrol, which takes Yellowfang into custody. Firepaw's punishment for breaking the Warrior Code is to care for the grumpy former medicine cat. :It becomes apparent to Firepaw that Ravenpaw, his timid friend, is in grave danger and cannot stay with ThunderClan, when he eavesdrops on Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, and Longtail's conversation about Ravenpaw being a traitor. Firepaw and Graypaw help him escape and live with a loner, Barley, spreading the rumor that their fellow apprentice had died. :Firepaw is shocked and hurt when ThunderClan's medicine cat, Spottedleaf, is murdered by Clawface, a ShadowClan warrior. It is apparent he liked the she-cat, although he knew it was against the warrior code to do so, as medicine cats are not allowed to have mates. Later it is revealed that they both were in love with each other. :Later, Bluestar sends Firepaw and Graypaw into ShadowClan territory to find and question Yellowfang and attempt to recover the stolen ThunderClan kits; Brackenkit, Cinderkit, Thornkit and Brightkit. It is later realized that Yellowfang didn't murder Spottedleaf like expected, but Clawface, one of Brokenstar's followers did. Following the successful mission, Bluestar grants Firepaw the name Fireheart and the status of a warrior along with Graypaw, who becomes Graystripe. :As he starts his vigil, he notices Tigerclaw's eyes shining back at him. He then reveals silently that he had made an enemy out of the Clan deputy, as Tigerclaw did the same for him. Fire and Ice :At the start of the book, Fireheart dreams about a screeching cat, but he is quickly awoken. :Fireheart and Graystripe are sent by Bluestar to find WindClan, who has been driven from their land by ShadowClan. The missing Clan is found and returned, with help from Ravenpaw, as he let the Clan shelter in his barn through the rain. They are then accompanied back to ThunderClan territory by two WindClan cats, Onewhisker and Deadfoot. Fireheart, Graystripe and the two WindClan cats are caught trespassing on RiverClan territory, and a fight brews. During the battle, a RiverClan warrior named Whiteclaw falls to his death at the bottom of the gorge. This death is blamed on Graystripe, who had been battling Whiteclaw, but had tried to catch his falling enemy. During the fight, Fireheart saves Sandpaw from falling over the side of the gorge. She snaps at him, not noticing how close she came to death, telling him that she could fight her own battles. Afterwards, she realizes what he did, and slowly begins to warm up to him. :When the pair arrive back at camp, Fireheart is given his first apprentice, a she-cat named Cinderpaw, one of the kits he had previously rescued from ShadowClan. Graystripe also is given an apprentice, Cinderpaw's brother, Brackenpaw. :On a training session, Fireheart spots a familiar kittypet. When Cinderpaw says that they should drive her away, Fireheart purposely steps on a twig to scare the kittypet away. Fireheart comes to the realization that the pregnant she-cat they saw is Fireheart's sister, Princess. Fireheart starts to visit her and tells her about his life as a warrior. :One day, Graystripe and his apprentice, Brackenpaw, go hunting with Fireheart and Cinderpaw near the frozen river. When Graystripe begins to stalk a vole across the river, the ice shatters beneath him. A RiverClan she-cat ends up saving him, introducing herself as Silverstream. This leads Graystripe to fall in love with her, and the two begin meeting secretly, much to Fireheart's annoyance. The two friends begin fighting, and soon stop speaking to one another. :Fireheart fetches as much catnip as he can to help Yellowfang during a bout of greencough that threatens the camp and takes one of Bluestar's lives. After he delievers the catnip to Yellowfang, he goes out to find Cinderpaw, who is gravely injured from a monster on the Thunderpath. He spills out all his worries to Princess, whom suggests that it might be a trap that Tigerclaw set up for Bluestar. :While hunting, Fireheart decides to visit Princess, whom he knows is close to kitting. Princess gives him her first-born son, Cloudkit, to take back to ThunderClan, and to be raised as a Clan cat. Fireheart had told Princess all about his life in the Clan, and after hearing that Cinderpaw had been hit by a monster, she wants Cloudkit to be his new apprentice. When Fireheart arrives back at camp, the Clan is furious to see that he has brought a kittypet to their Clan. Graystripe speaks up in Fireheart's defense, and Bluestar decides to let the kit stay with ThunderClan. Brindleface, a ThunderClan queen who had lost one of her kits, decides to care for Cloudkit. :When Brokenstar, the former leader of ShadowClan returns with a group of rogues, Fireheart is the only fully trained warrior in the camp. While Fireheart is fighting, he sees Clawface and starts battling him fiercely because he killed Spottedleaf. Graystripe then kills him. The handful of able fighters manages to drive the rogues away, and Brokenstar is blinded by Yellowfang during the battle, thus unable to make his escape. Bluestar decides that the Clan would have mercy and keep him as a prisoner rather than slaying a helpless cat, and she changes his name to Brokentail. Fireheart tells Bluestar about Sandpaw's and Dustpaw's strength and courage in the battle. After this, Sandpaw and Dustpaw receive their warrior names: Sandstorm and Dustpelt. :When RiverClan and ShadowClan ally to attack WindClan, ThunderClan warriors are sent to aid them. During the battle Fireheart permits Silverstream, Graystripe's forbidden lover, to escape. Darkstripe sees this and quickly tells Tigerclaw, who views it as a defect in Fireheart's loyalty. After the battle, Graystripe thanks Fireheart for not attacking Silverstream and the two quickly rekindle their friendship. Forest of Secrets Category:Cats Category:Toms